Love Me Like You Do
by morijeon
Summary: Hinata terpaksa memewancarai Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pemegang donatur terbesar di kampusnya. Tanpa Ia sadari pertemuannya dengan Sasuke akan membuat Hidup berubah. Berawal dari ketertarikan dan gairah. Membuat mereka sama-sama membuat kontrak untuk permainan yang mereka buat. SasuHina Remake 50 shades of Grey
**Love Me Like You Do**

 **M**

 **Chara Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

 **OOC, TYPO, DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

 **Terinspirasi dari Novel sekaligus Film Fifty Shades Of Grey. Tapi sepertinya di sini gak akan ada BDSM nya.**

 _ **Hinata terpaksa memewancarai Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pemegang donatur terbesar di kampusnya. Tanpa Ia sadari pertemuannya dengan Sasuke akan membuat Hidup berubah. Berawal dari ketertarikan dan gairah. Membuat mereka sama-sama membuat kontrak untuk permainan yang mereka buat.**_

 **Happy Reading!**

 **EnJOY!**

oOo

Seorang gadis berambut indigo itu tengah menatap gadis berambut pink itu gelisah. Dengan mata emerland yang sarat akan permohonan, membuat gadis berambut indigo itu- Hyuuga Hinata bingung akan permintaan sahabatnya- Haruno Sakura.

"Ayolah Hinata, bantu aku mewawancarai Uchiha Sasuke. Ne, Hina-chan bantu aku." Pinta Sakura dengan Puppy eyesnya. Berharap Hinata akan membantunya. Menggantikannya untuk mewawancarai CEO muda dan tampan dari Uchiha Corp. Sang Bungsu Uchiha- Uchiha Sasuke. Butuh waktu enam bulan agar Ia bisa mewawancarai sang CEO yang merupakan donatur terbesar di kampusnya. Salahkan hujan yang datang tak di undang sehingga membuat Haruno Sakura kehilangan kesempatan langkanya untuk mewawancarai Uchiha Sasuke di karenakan demam yang menyerangnya !

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan, aku tak mengenalnya." Tolak Hinata pelan. Jujur saja, Hinata bukan seorang jurnalis seperti Sakura yang sudah ahli dalam hal mewawancarai. Apalagi untuk mewawancarai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata tidak terlalu yakin bisa melakukannya.

"Tenang saja Hina-chan, aku sudah menyiapkan semua daftar pertanyaannya. Kau hanya tinggal membacanya, lalu menulis jawaban yang di berikan CEO itu pada note yang akan ku berikan. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan tape record. Ne, Hinata-chan bantu aku." Kembali Sakura memohon pada Hinata, sehingga membuat Hinata tak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Ba-baiklah. Kapan aku mewawancarainya? " Tanya Hinata dengan senyum tulusnya. Mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, Sakura langsung berteriak riang dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Kyaaa, Hinata-chan. Arigatou. Kau memang yang terbaik."

"Uhm. Jadi kapan aku melakukan wawancaranya Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata, setelah Sakura melepas pelukannya.

"Siang ini. Kau bisa kan Hina-chan?"

"Baiklah, aku bisa. Kebetulan hari ini tidak ada jadwal di tempat part time ku."

"Yosh, baiklah. Sekarang kita berdandan. Kau harus terlihat cantik di depan bungsu Uchiha tampan itu." Seru Sakura dengan penuh semangat. Ia pun segera menarik Hinata agar bersiap-siap.

OoO

Satu Jam berlalu, akhirnya Sakura selesai dengan aksi merias Hinata. Hinata kini terlihat cantik dengan balutan dress selutut berwarna soft ungu, di padu dengan jaket yang senada sehingga membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.

"Ah, Kau sangat cantik Hinata-chan. Aku yakin Uchiha itu akan terpesona ketika melihatmu." Goda Sakura dengan senyum jahilnya. Membuat Hinata sedikit merenggut kesal. Tentu saja, Ia kesal. Hinata bahkan tidak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu di bicarakan semua orang di kampusnya!

"Ne, Sakura-chan sebaiknya aku segera pergi. Lagi pula nanti sore aku sepertinya tidak akan pulang." Ucap Hinata sambil meraih beberapa berkas yang sudah di siapkan Sakura di atas nakas.

"Kenapa Hina-chan? Kau menginap di rumah Tenten lagi?"

"Uhm, aku harus segera menyelesaikan skripsiku."

"Baiklah, Ganbatte Hime-sama! " Ucap Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat. Membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Jaa ne Sakura-chan. Istirahatlah agar cepat sembuh." Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dari apartementnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang kini tersenyum menatap sahabatnya.

 **OoO**

Hinata kini sudah berada di depan Kantor Pusat Uchiha Corp. Demi Kami-Sama! Gedung ini benar-benar sangat besar! Gedung dengan tinggi 20 lantai, semua terbuat dari kaca lengkung dan baja. Hinata pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju gedung Uchiha Corp. Gadis berambut lavender itu bernafas lega, karna Ia tidak terlambat dalam wawancaranya kali ini. Ini masih pukul dua. Hinata berjalan ke arah lobi yang besar, kaca lengkung dan baja mendominasi ruangan itu. DI Lobi Ia pun disambut dengan baik oleh wanita berambut pirang.

"Selamat siang . Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Hinata. Membuat Hinata juga tersenyum .

"Ya, saya Hyuuga Hinata. Menggantikan Haruno Sakura untuk mewawancarai Uchiha Sasuke untuk terbitan majalah News Of Tokyo bulan depan."

"Ah, Anda sudah di tunggu Uchiha-sama. Mari saya antar ke ruangan Uchiha-sama di lantai 20." Wanita itu pun mengantar Hinata untuk bertemu dengan Sang CEO. Mereka berjalan ke arah lift untuk menuju lantai 20.

 **Ooo**

Pintu lift terbuka dan Hinata kini sudah berada di sebuah lobi yang berada di lantai 20. Lagi, ruangan ini di dominasi dengan lengkungan kaca. Jujur saja, ini benar-benar sangat menyeramkan bagi Hinata.

"Miss Hyuuga, bisakah kau menunggu di sini sebentar?" Wanita berambut pirang itu menunjuk ke arah sofa berwarna putih. Hinata pun mengangguk dan mulai duduk di sofa.

Di ruangan ini Hinata bisa melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo yang sangat menakjubkan. Tentu saja di lantai 20 semua akan terlihat dengan sangat jelas di balik kaca. Ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan! Setelah puas memandangi pemandangan di luar, Hinata pun mengeluarkan daftar pertanyaan yang tadi di siapkan Sakura, tak lupa tape record sudah siap di tangannya.

Tak lama, wanita berambut pirang itu pun keluar dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Miss Hyuuga. Sasuke-sama akan menemui anda lima menit lagi. Silahkan masuk. " Wanita pirang itu menunjukan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang setengah terbuka. Ia pun masuk ke dalamnya. Ruangan itu benar-benar sangat luas! Hinata sampai terpaku di tempat melihat kemewahan ruangan ini.

"Haruno-san?" laki laki berambut raven dengan wajah yang sangat rupawan dan jangan lupakan mata onyx sehitam malam yang sangat mempesona bagi semua makhluk hawa yang melihatnya. Termasuk Hinata yang masih berdiri kaku menatap Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan gugup Hinata pun menjabat tangan Sasuke. Ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan Sasuke, entah kenapa Hinata merasakan debaran yang sangat asing pada dadanya. Ia seperti terkena serangan listrik statis saat Sasuke menggandengnya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Ehm, sebenarnya aku bukan Haruno Sakura. Haruno-san sedang sakit . Aku datang kesini untuk menggantikannya." Ucap Hinata setelah Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Jadi kau?" Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik. Entahlah suara Sasuke begitu menggoda di telinga Hinata. Hingga membuat Hinata menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Aku sedang belajar sastra Jepang bersama Haruno Sakura di Universitas Konoha."

"Hn, aku tahu. Jadi bisakah kau mulai Hyuuga-san?" Pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang lawan bicara. Amethys dan Onyx itu bertemu. Saling menyelami dan menghipnotis satu sama lain dalam beberapa detik.

"A-ah, Ba-baiklah. A-aku akan mulai." Ucap Hinata dengan tergagap. Jujur Hinata sangat gugup ketika Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah menelanjanginya hidup-hidup.

"Ah, Maaf aku tergagap. Aku tak terbiasa dengan ini."

"Tak apa, kau bisa melanjutkannya."

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku merekam jawaban mu Uchiha-san?"

"Setelah kau menyiapkan semua wawancara ini, apa kau perlu bertanya lagi pada ku Hyuuga-san?" Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu, mendengar pertanyaan sarkatik dari CEO muda itu. Ia menundukan wajahnya. Tanpa Ia sadari Sasuke tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Tak apa kau bisa merekamnya." Ucapan Sasuke seperti angin yang menenangkan. Membuat Hinata bernafas lega.

"Apa Haruno-san menjelaskan untuk apa wawancara ini?"

"Ya, ini untuk majalah buletin bulanan kampus, edisi kelulusan. Kami akan wisuda bulan depan. Haruno-san sangat ingin mewawancaraimu yang merupakan donatur terbesar di kampus kami. Ia sampai butuh 6 bulan agar kau menyetujui wawancara ini." Ucap Hinata tanpa gugup. Ia kini berani menatap mata onyx milik Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang.

"Ya, aku menyukai kegigihannya."

"Uhm, Aku ada beberapa pertanyaan untuk mu Uchiha-san." Hinata kini tengah menekan tombol on pada tape record mungilnya. Tak lupa Ia juga sudah siap menulis jawaban dari Sasuke. Hinata pun membaca pertanyaan yang sudah di siapkan Sakura sejak awal.

"Kenapa kau sangat tertarik pada bisnis? Apakah ini adalah desakan keluarga mu?"

"Tidak, aku menyukai bisnis yang sudah aku buat. Lagi pula ayahku akan bangga jika aku meneruskan perusahaannya. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan keluargaku Hyuuga-san."

"Apakah kau merasa bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa untuk mengontrol bisnis mu?" Sasuke tersenyum menatap Hinata. Ah tidak itu adalah seringaian. Hinata bahkan harus menahan nafasnya ketika seringaian itu masih menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke ketika akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau meremehkanku Hyuuga-san? Aku punya kekuasaan disini. Aku punya empat puluh ribu orang pekerja, dan itu semua adalah tanggung jawabku. Tentu saja aku mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa untuk mengontrol itu semua." Ucap Sasuke dengan sombongnya. Ah, walaupun Ia tengah membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Hinata tetap menyukai caranya tersenyum bangga di hadapannya.

"Apa kau memiliki hobi lain di luar pekerjaanmu Uchiha-san?"

"Aku punya hobi yang banyak Hyuuga-san." Uchiha Sasuke kini menyentuh bibir nya perlahan. Tampak berpikir, dan hal itu justru semakin membuat Hinata geram dengan apa yang tengah di lakukan Sasuke. Sungguh Sasuke benar-benar terlihat sangat menggoda di hadapannya!

"Hobi ku sangat bervariasi."

"Ba-baiklah. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika tengah bersantai uchiha-san?" Sasuke kembali tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan di mata Hinata.

"Aku mempunyai banyak uang Hyuuga-san. Jadi aku selalu melakukan apa yang aku ingin. Seperti pergi ke Eropa." Sekali lagi sasuke menyombongkan dirinya.

"Kau berinvestasi dalam bisnis manufakur. Apa yang membuat tertarik pada hal itu?"

"Aku suka membangun sesuatu. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana cara membangun dan mendekontruksi."

"Apakah kau mudah untuk bisa di ajak wawancara seperti ini Uchiha-san?" Seketika saja, Hinata merutuk dalam hati ketika menanyakan hal itu. Jujur saja pertanyaan ini tidak ada dalam daftar yang Sakura tulis.

"Aku orang yang sangat menjaga privasi ku Hyuuga-san. Aku tidak sering memberikan wawancara seperti ini."

"La-lalu mengapa kau setuju dengan wawancara ini?"

"Karena aku adalah pemegang donatur terbesar di kampusmu, dan juga aku menyukai kegigihan Haruno-san yang terus mendesakku untuk melakukan wawancara untuknya."

"Aku dengar kau pernah depresi saat Ibu mu meninggal." Ah, sial ini pertanyaan pribadi. Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam. "Maaf."

"Ya, aku pernah depresi. Tentu saja, beliau adalah Ibu ku yang aku sayangi. Jadi wajar jika aku merasakan kehilangan bukan?"

"Ya, Maaf atas pertanyaanku tadi Uchiha-san."

"Tak apa, kau bisa melanjutkannya."

"Apakah kau ga-gay?" Tanya Hinata gugup. Astaga! Seharusnya Hinata melewatkan pertanya yang sudah di tulis Sakura tentang yang satu itu! Sakura benar-benar sangat ingin tahu kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke!

"Apakah aku telihat seperti gay Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke sarkatik, sehingga membuat Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Ma-maaf, pertanyaan ini sudah tertulis disini." Tubuh Hinata meremang, ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Tidak Hinata, aku bukan gay, apakah ini bukan pertanyaan yang kau buat?" Sasuke kini bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Bu-bukan. Haruno-san yang menyusunnya."

"Apa kau rekannya pada majalah mahasiswa?"

"Bukan, dia teman sekamarku." Hinata menatap Sasuke takut-takut. Pemuda tampan itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai. Ah, sial! kenapa sekarang jadi Hinata yang di wawancarai olehnya?

"Kau sukarelawan untuk wawancara ini?"

"Ya, Haruno-san sedang sakit. Jadi aku membantunya."

"Ya, itu menjelaskan banyak hal."

 **Tokk Tokk**

Suara ketukan itu terdengar, disusul dengan wanita berambut pirang tadi masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke.

"Maaf, Uchiha-sama. Anda ada rapat penting dengan perusahaan Aburame dua menit lagi."

"Batalkan saja, aku dan Hyuuga-san belum selesai." Mata wanita berambut pirang itu terbelalak kaget. Ini adalah rapat penting!

"Baiklah, Uchiha-sama." Dengan ragu wanita itu menutup kembali pintu ruangan Sasuke. Tentu saja, ia tak bisa membantah perintah atasannya bukan?

"Sampai dimana kita tadi Hyuuga-san?" Sasuke kini berbalik menatap Hinata dengan tatapan intensnya.

"Kita bisa selesai sekarang. Aku tak ingin menahanmu. Pertemuan itu pasti sangat penting Uchiha-san." Hinata menundudukan kembali kepalanya.

"Aku ingin mengetahui tentang mu Hinata. Sepertinya cukup adil."

"Tak banyak yang perlu di ketahui." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah meronanya, karena sejak tadi Sasuke tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya pada Hinata.

"Apa rencanamu setelah lulus nanti?" Hinata mengangkat kembali wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke. Atas dasar apa Sasuke harus mengetahui urusan pribadinya?

"Aku belum merencanakannya Uchiha-san. Aku hanya memikirkan tentang ujian akhirku nanti."

"Aku mempunyai program magang yang sangat baik di perusahaanku. Kau bisa masuk kapan pun kau ingin." Hinata yakin pendengarannya tengah salah. Apa Bungsu Uchiha ini tengah menawarinya pekerjaan?

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan mengingatnya."

"Apa kau merasa tidak cocok disini?"

"Ya, aku tidak cantik dan juga tidak pirang seperti pegawaimu yang lain." Hinata pun berdiri dari duduknya. Ia pun merapikan tasnya.

"Tidak bagiku. Kau sangat cantik Hinata." Wajah Hinata kembali merona ketika mendengar pujian dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu sampai lift." Sasuke kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata dengan gugup meraih tangan Sasuke. Membiarkan pemuda berumur 24 tahun itu mengantarnya sampai lift.

Semua pegawai menatap Hinata dengan tatapan iri. Baru kali ini Uchiha Sasuke berperilaku manis pada seorang wanita. Ini adalah hal yang sangat langka!

Hinata pun masuk ke dalam lift. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

"Hinata." Sasuke memanggil nama Hinata dengan nada penuh damba di telinga gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Sasuke." Ucap Hinata sebelum pintu lift tertutup. Meninggalkannya sendiri dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena perilaku Sasuke padanya tadi. Sungguh ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Hinata merasakan debaran menyenangkan ketika bersama seorang pria!

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?^^**


End file.
